May
May is it a cheerful girl, she likes to play with her friends, she gets a long with everyone she worries about the others and sometimes doesn't want to get into trouble. Pokemon Wolf Stories She is first seen when she and the girls were meeting the town, until Blue decided to go to the forest, May with the others didn't wanted to go but the did. When they get into the forest,Lyra pointed a big wolf and everyone was terrified and ran waway but Blue wanted to return, when they return they saw 6 boys, they presented themselves, and May began to feel someting for Brendan, and he too. But Black told them that the Wolf was him reveling that they were wolves, but that didn't scare May and the girls.Brendan told her that she was beautiful and she bluses as he thanks me.After a talk Red told them that a giant monkey is killing people and dogs and they have to stay at home until they defeat them. Ethan asked them where they live so he could visit them. White pointed at the house where they live and May left with the girls. At the next day she was watching TV until she saw the news, and she reunited them all, after she and her friends watched the news,they were worried,but later they the boys arrived,who she was relieved,she was glad to see Brendan again but he had to go with Lucas and Kyouhei to look at the forest since the girls where worried, she stayed with Red,Ethan and Black and with her friends, then she with the others told them that they were wolves,the boys where shocked and happy at the same time. Later is seen when Brendan came and asked for help for the situation, the boys left and May stayed back with her friends. Later meanwhile they were waiting for the boys they heard a car sound so May took a look she got shcoked when they discovered that they owners have arrived so they came back to their places. Later she is glad that they onwers left to go and shop.But May and the girls where worried because the kid told to his father about the girls having babies.May doesn't want to have a child now.Suddenly she got an option running away that make Lyra shocked. May told them that is either that or being pregnant then they heard a knock on the door suddenly May said that if they keep seeing the boys they will fall in love making the girls to panick. Mei opened the door reveling the guys. May told them about what happened to the fight the guys said that they won but cost many lives. Times passes and the guys have to go Brendan kiss May's nose. After they left,May got schoked and said that she and the girls are all dead. Later they decided to take a walk,in the way they meet their old friends Bianca and Max who told them about Red. Happy for the reunion they went to visit the boys but in the way they got lost, and it turns worst when many dogs and wolves surrounded May and the girls. Then they meet Hougen who told thems that they are his females and they will have his pups including May.May was carried with the girls to Hougen's shelter.In the shelter,they were finding a way to escape,but a wolf came and told to Blue that Hougen wants to see her.May tried to convice him to take her instead of Blue,and the girls tried the same but not vail.After Blue left,May and the others were worried about Blue's fate.Later they were rescued by Black and the others but they face Sniper who tried to attack Ethan but Kenny screams at him dad, knowing everyone that Kenny is his son. After Brendan defeated Sniper they ran away, in the way Lyra ran away because of Ethan's lies. May and the girls wanted an explanation. After knowing everything they went to Blue's house, finding Red and Blue in there. May stayed with the others waiting for Lyra and Ethan.Later May and the others were making a plan to defeat Hougen,but he showed in the house and told them that Kenny was dead. After Hougen got killed they kived happily. After 3 mothns,the girls were talking until the boys came and told them about Akakabuto and they have to leave. After they leave,Blue told to the girls that she was going to made a plan. But she found a pregnancy test. Angered Blue yell them to come and show them the pregnancy test saying that it is positive and yelled who is pregnant unti she heard a little voice. May and the girls where schoked that Dawn was pregnant. Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Wolves